


The Most Intimate Act

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Some say there are other more intimate acts than this. Link thinks they're wrong.





	The Most Intimate Act

**Author's Note:**

> **Handjobs** | Suspension | Distention | Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

Some people say there are acts far more intimate than this. Honestly though? Link thinks they're all wrong. There is nothing more intimate than this, his hand wrapped around Rhett's thick cock.  
  
Like this, with a flick of the wrist, a slight squeeze, he can feel the precome leaking over his fingers. Making the whole thing slick and messy. If he loosens the firm grip he has, he can feel how Rhett's hips tilt up, seeking purchase in his slick grip.  
  
"C'mon bo," the words are breathless above him. Nailing home the point even further. If he was busy doing anything else, he would be too distracted to hear the words of his lover.  
  
His fingers wrap back around the thick cock, the warmth of it making him tingle. The resounding groan that rolls through Rhett's chest and into his ears, lights a fire under his skin. "Gosh, you're so hot," he can't help but press into the rumpled shirt.  
  
Another long moan as he runs his thumb over the sensitive head, running through the slick there. "You're so wet for me, Rhett," Link hummed under his breath.  
  
"Gosh, stop talking," his voice was absolutely wrecked. Rhett's hands shifted from where they were originally bracing him against the wall to grip at Link's shoulder and run through his own hair.  
  
Link couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped him. With Rhett pulling on his shoulder, squeezing and twitching with every tug of his hand, Link knew he was clos to the edge.  
  
Had he been doing anything else, he might not have noticed the signs, the soft mewls and grunts. The aborted way his hips would try to chase his hand in an attempt to seek the pace he wanted. The way his breath was escaping in soft gasps and moans that his ears strained to hear over the slick sound of his fist pumping over the slick member.  
  
"C'mon Rhett, come for me," Link leaned in, pressing the words into the column of Rhett's throat.  
  
Rhett keened out his name, spilling hotly between them. Link pumping every last drop out of his wrung out lover.  
  
"Gosh, look at the mess we made!" Link stepped back to take in the debauched look of the taller man and had to stifle a laugh. There was come on his shirt, his pants, on Link's shirt and pants, and on the office floor. "We got it everywhere. Gosh."  
  
"I," the blond took a steadying breath, "I told you we should have waited."  
  
"Like you're gonna tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Link raised one brow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hell no. I just don't know how we're going to get to wardrobe without anyone seeing us like this. Or before I can return the favor," a playful grin made its way across the bearded man's face.  
  
Link gasped and tried to escape the grip of larger hands, but he wasn't quick enough. Pulled chest to chest with the taller man they laughed lightly before pressing their lips together in soft kisses. "We've made a big enough mess, don't you think?" Link hummed against Rhett's mouth.  
  
"Don't think so, Neal," Rhett pressed a kiss to his cheek, then dropped to his neck. "But I'll give you a five second head start to wardrobe, and if I catch you before then. Well, It'll be your turn to make a mess everywhere."  
  
Link's knees grew weak at the thought, and he nodded eagerly before dipping out into the hall. Gosh, he hoped no one would catch them, but he did hope to feel Rhett's large hands on his body soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if all my kinktobers will be rhink or not, but I am doing other (blank)tobers as well (whump and fic) so there may be some angst or fluff here and there as well. So keep your eye's peeled.
> 
> You know the drill! Scream at me in the comments! Scream at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! Love you guys!


End file.
